


Let's pretend this never happened

by hatakesharingan0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, No seriously this is twisted, Oikawa and Kageyama have a complicated relationship, Oikawa is pure evil, Oikawa is secretly fragile af, Smut, They do DUH thing, This is kinda dark, but enjoy anyway, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakesharingan0/pseuds/hatakesharingan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is sick of Oikawa playing him; he decides to cut him off completely, once and for all. Little does he know, Oikawa Tooru certainly does not allow that. Will they dwell deeper into their twisted past, full of pent-up frustration and regret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's pretend this never happened

“KAGEYAMA I SWEAR IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT–“ he screamed, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Forget it, Oikawa”

“Tobio?”

“How long are you planning on playing like this?!” Kageyama exclaimed, yanking his hand free from the Grand King’s grip.

“Tobio I don’t–“

“You fuck a different girl each week, yet you claim that you’re in love with me?” Kageyama shuddered as the breeze harshly brushed against his arms, making his hair stand on end.

They were both standing outside Oikawa’s house. It was late evening and the sun was barely hovering over the horizon. The street was empty, the only sounds being Oikawa and Kageyama’s voices ricocheting between them.   
  
“They’re only temporary, something like a release” he stated, his face expressionless, empty. He turned his head away from Kageyama and stared blankly at the sky.

“You disgust me, Tooru”

Oikawa turned his head to meet Kageyama’s threatening glare. It wasn’t often that he called him by his first name.

“Oho, I disgust you?” Oikawa replied, a faint grin stretched across his lips. 

He stepped closer, grabbing Kageyama by the collar as he did so. He pressed his lips gently against Kageyama’s ear and spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

“Aren’t you the one that fucked Hinata in your clubroom a few days ago?”

He chuckled.

“Give over, Tobio. You’ll keep coming back to me no matter what” he spoke with his tone low, tracing the outline of Kageyama’s ear with his tongue.

“Oikawa, I’m leaving” Kageyama bluntly spoke, trying to conceal the emotions running through his mind.

“You can’t resist me” Oikawa spoke seductively as he ran his fingers against the back of Kageyama’s neck.

“Oikawa I–“ And before Kageyama could finish he was dragged inside the house. Oikawa slammed the door behind Kageyama and pressed him against the door.  
  
“Can you resist this?” he asked, tipping Kageyama’s head up to meet his own, kissing him as his words faded from his mouth.

“Stop it Oika–“ Oikawa took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Kageyama’s mouth as he spoke.

This was all too familiar territory to Oikawa. He sucked on Kageyama’s tongue as dribble leaked through the corners of his mouth. He tilted the King’s head upwards even more, allowing more of his own tongue to fit inside his mouth.

“Uhn, Oikawa” Kageyama muttered through the messy kiss.   
  
He knew this was bad, very bad. What was he going to say to Hinata? Would he hate him? His mind raced as his body was slowly getting weak. The longer he let Oikawa touch him, the more futile his defences were getting. He was slowly being dragged under by the Grand King’s order. Oikawa gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. There is no way of stopping Oikawa once he has his mind set.  
  
“Tobio, don’t you want to touch me?”   
  
Oikawa stopped and spoke, looking directly at Kageyama; his voice rippling through Kageyama’s body. He grabbed his hand and dragged it across his own chest, letting Kageyama feel his well-defined abs. He hovered his hand above his ever-growing bulge, eventually slipping it under his shorts. Kageyama could feel the heat radiating off Oikawa’s now swollen member.   
  
_Fuck,_ he thought to himself. He could already feel himself losing control. Kageyama ran his hand over Oikawa’s dick, feeling the warm pre-cum that was dripping down his shaft.  
  
“Tobio” Oikawa spoke, his lips firmly pressed against Kageyama’s neck.  
  
Kageyama, who was now completely bewitched by Oikawa’s spell, moved only by instinct. He rubbed the tip of Oikawa’s leaking shaft in a swift circular motion, receiving a few grunts from the Grand King in return.  
  
“Tobio, let’s fuck” Oikawa said as he quickly detached himself from Kageyama’s neck.  
  
He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and dragged him up the stairs. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, beating harder with every step he took. With heavy and hitched breaths, they reached the top of the stairs, gasping somewhat at the pace. Pausing for a moment, he turned his head to glance at Kageyama, who stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. His straight raven hair was messily framing his face, and his deep blue eyes glowing faintly in the ill-lit hallway.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
_Why does it have to be him?_  
  
_Why do I want him so bad?_  
  
_Why is he looking at me with those eyes?_  
  
Oikawa found it hard to control himself. Without a second thought, he yanked Kageyama into his bedroom and forced him onto the bed, climbing on top to get a better view of the so-called King. Kageyama was completely under Oikawa’s evil rule; Oikawa grinned at the thought, still observing his prey below. He extended his hand and gently ran his fingers through the ebony hair of the boy below him. Oikawa tightened his grip and forcefully pulled Kageyama up, almost level with his own face.  
  
“I won’t be able to control myself”  
  
“Do what you want”  
  
“Anything I want?” Oikawa asked, his infamous sarcastic grin plastered across his face.

“Anything. This is the last time, Tooru”  
  
_I can’t ever feel him like this again._

_I can’t violate him as I please anymore._

_This is my last chance._  
  
_To leave a mark on him._  
  
_That won’t fade with time._  
  
And with that thought, Oikawa provocatively took off his clothes. One by one. He stared at Kageyama intensely in an effort to intimidate him.  
  
“Tobio, look at me” he hissed as he took off his last piece of clothing, revealing what was hiding beneath his tight black boxers.  
  
“Touch me, Tobio”  
  
He moved closer to Kageyama, who done as he was instructed. He grabbed hold of Oikawa, moving his hand painfully slowly, allowing Oikawa to get accustomed to the sensation. He varied his pace as he pumped, going slow at first, then increasing in speed drastically.  
  
“Fuck” Oikawa cursed as he tried to remove Kageyama’s shirt, the sensation radiating from his member starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach.   
  
Overwhelmed with the feeling, Oikawa moaned in sync with Kageyama’s pace. He looked down at the King below him, watching him make vigorous short thrusts with his hand. He watched the faces Kageyama made as he worked on him, every now and then a slither of drool escaping the crook of his lips. Kageyama licked at them lazily, looking up at Oikawa as he did so. Catching the Grand King’s gaze, he stopped pumping his dick and slowly took off his own shirt, allowing Oikawa to observe him before he continued.  
  
“I want you to fuck me like you fuck Hinata” Oikawa stated as he slowly tugged at Kageyma’s shorts.   
  
He lifted Kageyama’s hips slightly and slid off his boxers in one swift motion, revealing his swollen dick. Oikawa spat profusely on his fingers and rubbed them against his entrance. Unfortunately, he was out of luck; he finished his last bottle of lube with the girl he was with last night.

“What are you doing?!” Kageyama stared at him in disbelief.

“I’m going to ride you, Tobio” he whispered, that same old smirk stretched across his lips. He adjusted himself as he spoke, pressing Kageyama’s dick firmly against his ass.  
  
“Tobio~” He teased, looking down at him.  
  
Without thought, he lowered himself so that Kageyama entered past the tight ring of muscle. Oikawa was evil, so utterly evil. He stared down at Kageyama, smirking. Teasing him even more, he twirled his hips a few times, not letting Kageyama’s tip go any further.  
  
“Just fucking do it already, idiot!” Kageyama shouted in frustration, his face scrunched up as he clutched the sheets on either side of him.  
  
At Kageyama’s request, Oikawa suddenly dropped himself onto his dick.  
  
“Fuckkkknggh” Kageyama moaned, barely able to contain himself. Oikawa proceeded to lift himself off slightly, only to drop himself onto Kageyama again.

“Does it feel good, Tobio?” He teased, lifting himself up again.

“Does it feel this good when you're inside Hinata too?” he said as he dropped onto his dick again.

“Uhhnn–“ moaned Kageyama melodically as he went deeper inside Oikawa.  
  
“Every time you enter Hinata, I want you to think of me” and the cycle repeats.  
  
“And how good I feel”  
  
“You like it don't you, Tobio?”  
  
“When I drop onto your dick like that”  
  
Oikawa continued to drop himself onto Kageyama, eventually establishing a rhythm to Kageyama’s liking. He pushed himself down onto Kageyama, twirling his hips upon his ascent. It was almost like a hypnosis, Oikawa’s sweet destructive words resonating within Kageyama, who was barely able to respond to the ripples of pleasure flowing through his body.  
  
Upon regaining his senses a little, Kageyama grabbed onto Oikawa’s hips and slammed him down onto his body. With his head thrown back and his breathing heavy, he moaned and grunted in time with Oikawa’s thrusts. The evil yet ecstatic pleasure taking over both his body and his mind.  
  
“Tobio, I’m–“ Oikawa shouted as he reached the edge, picking up the pace and riding Kageyama ferociously, his head bobbing up and down with the motion. He arched his back in pleasure and grabbed Kageyama’s thighs.  
  
“TOBIO AHHHH” he yelled as he rode out his orgasm, consequently covering Kageyama in his warm cum.  
  
Kageyama came shortly afterwards, still bouncing Oikawa on his dick. He let Oikawa drop onto him and the sticky mess covering his chest, letting out the last string of moans into his ear.  
  
Silence.  
  
Neither one of them moved, fearful of the other’s reaction. Oikawa let out a deep sigh into the dip of Kageyama’s neck, and sobbed. No one said a word, no one spoke. The pitch black room filled with quiet sobs coming from the Grand King.  
  
_And with that, we end it all._

 _That’s it._  
  
_I can’t touch Tobio anymore._  
  
_He is not mine to keep._  
  
“Tooru”  
  
“Yeah” he replied apathetically, lifting himself up slightly to see Kageyama’s face.  
  
“Let’s pretend this never happened”  
  
“Let me lay here like this for a while”  
  
“Sure”  
  
“Will you tell Hinata about this?”  
  
“Will you tell them girls you fuck about this?”  
  
Silence.  
  
_This never happened._  
  
_This never happened._  
  
It really isn't as simple as it seems. Feelings change, wear off, and fade. Sometimes you’re in love with a person that no longer exists.  
  
_Are you the same Tobio I fell in love with?_  
  
It’s time to let go of nonexistent people your heart is desperately clinging onto.  
  
_Farewell, my dear Tobio._  
  
And as they lay there, Oikawa quietly cried himself to sleep. Wrapped around the King’s arms for the last time he let himself drift off, the sombre skies and melancholic night dragging him under into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I kinda whipped this up one night to vent out my feels, provided for some angsty OiKage tho. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
